Schizophrenic Love
by IzzyThatGleekPotterHead2019
Summary: What if Blaine was all a figment of Kurt's imagination? What if Dalton was a mental hospital? What if Mr. Schue was a doctor instead of a teacher? Co-written by XxAngelsWithCookiesxX
1. Chapter 1

**AN from Izzy: Okay, so Izzy's back with a new story but this time I'm co-writing it with XxAngelWithCookiesxX so it should actually be updated regularly. And I will update Broken, Healing and Love either today or tomorrow.**

**A/N from Cat: Hi! :D**

**Schizophrenic Love**

**Chapter 1**

_Kurt_

I walk into the dining room of the large prestigious school, smiling to myself as I sit next to my boyfriend Blaine Anderson.

"Hey babe," he smiles at me.

"Hi," I smile back.

"Sleep well?" he asks, like he does every day.

"Very," I reply, taking a bite out of the scrambled eggs on my plate.

He hums, reaching a hand up and running it through my coiffed hair.

I lean into his touch, sighing in content. This is heaven for me. Just me and Blaine. No one else in the world.

_Will Schuester_

Will sighed as he watched Kurt Hummel go through the same motions of talking to his imaginary boyfriend just like he did every morning.

For you see, Kurt Hummel was no ordinary boy. He was a schizophrenic. And Dalton was not, as Kurt thought it was, some private all boys boarding school. Dalton was a mental hospital. Blaine Anderson did not exist. He was another figment of Kurt's imagination. There were other things too, like the fact that Kurt thought Mr. Schuester was a teacher from his old school, McKinley. He thought the support groups were Glee Club Meetings, and that all the boys involved in the session were a choir group called the Warblers. He also thought his dad was alive, but in reality, Burt Hummel had had a heart attack and died, so he was now an orphan since his mom had died of cancer at the age of eight, though Kurt refused to accept this. Kurt lived in his own little fantasy world, and no matter what anyone tried to tell him, he would not accept the truth. Especially in concerns to Blaine. He absolutely refused to believe that Blaine was not real.

Will knew it was going to be a miracle to break through to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N from Cat: OKAY SO IT'S LATE! I'M SORRY! I NEEDED MORE TIME XD  
On with the chapter.**

**A/N from Izzy: First off, thanks to the anonymous reviewer who pointed out my glaring summary typo. Cat and I didn't even notice. Second, the reason this is late, is because of THAT one *points to Cat* She took an entire week to write this short little thing out. So, I apologize for her. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

_Will_

Kurt sat in a blue chair, his fragile fingers running through his hair as he waited for Blaine to show up for the meeting, his eyes wandered to Mr. Schue who was sitting in another chair near him.

"Kurt?" Will asked softly. "Is Blaine here?" Will knew better than to say that Blaine wasn't real.

"No," Kurt's soft voice answered, he was staring at the door longingly, waiting for his boyfriend to show up.

Will's eyes widened, was it true? After ten minutes the man looked up with hope. _Woah, Blaine's not here for once? HE'S CURED! _He thought to himself, sighing when Kurt smiled, his hand falling on nothing.

_Oh...he was just late._ Will sat back down in the seat, he felt pretty stupid.

So the meeting went on, Kurt yelling out a few song suggestions, Blaine agreeing, and of course, William looking at them like a freak.

'_Somewhere in his head_,' Will thought, '_he has to know that Blaine isn't real. He's an orphan, He doesn't have parents and Blaine Anderson is not real.'_ He'd be a fool to say it out loud though. It could crush Kurt's dream, smite the choice that was opted when Blaine came into his mind. 

_Kurt_

The meeting went by fast. Everyone got up and left, and so did Blaine and I, hand in hand as we walked out of the room.

Kissing and hugging, Blaine walked me to my room with a petite smile on his face. It was sort of angelic, not too big not too small. It suited him. I reached up and kissed his cheek, smiling slightly as Blaine, in return, kissed me lightly

"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine mumbled, sighing softly as I, in return, kissed his nose.

"I Love you too, and don't let anyone tell you different."

We were pretty cute together, smiles and joy and plain beauty. I could see this beautiful boy, so sweet and kind.

I looked around, my surroundings clouded by the flick of my eyes, I looked up, down, left, right, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Thank god I wasn't. Blaine was still there, so that was proof.

_Will_

Will sat at his desk, searching through Kurt's files, he scanned everything, but he couldn't see anything, it made him so confused, he groaned and ran a hand  
through his hair.

"Why is he like that?" He asked quietly, frowning. This wasn't right; no kid should be hallucinating like that. It sort of scared him, not knowing how he could just make Kurt see that Blaine, along with others, were just Illusions, Life couldn't be like that, no matter how hard anyone wished.

**A/N from Cat: There! Done! I am so sorry for the wait guys XP Sorry for the short chapter as well -Cough- Sorry -Cough-  
Until next time! :)**  
**A/N from Izzy: Hope you enjoyed it. I'm writing the next chapter so it should be done by either Sunday or most definitely Monday.**


End file.
